


Three's A Crowd

by MxPseudonym



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim Moriarty's BFFL, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxPseudonym/pseuds/MxPseudonym
Summary: Jim Moriarty won't stop his nonstop genius detective talk. His friend wants to investigate who's competing for his attention.
Relationships: Jim Moriarty & Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Three's A Crowd

Felicity held her tea in one hand and adjusted her glasses in the other before slipping it back into the pocket of her patterned trousers. She had to admit a bit of confusion as she stood examining the clues to a case yet solved on the wall of 221B Baker Street. She brought a manicured finger up to lightly trace where Sherlock Holmes had scrawled a note next to a snapshot of a shady-looking man. It was Jackson Sprawling, but that was for her to know and Sherlock to find out if he were as clever as she’d been led to believe. She heard the door close below her and smirked. The boys were home. 

“Um, hello,” a voice called from the door. 

“Hello,” she returned it politely but didn’t turn to greet the man she knew to be John Watson. Her eyes continued to roam, and she turned, taking in the flat. It was a mess. The second set of footsteps reached the landing and stalled as well.

“Are you a client,” John asked. 

“No,” Sherlock Holmes, the man Felicity wanted to see, stepped into the flat fully. “She’s the woman who’s been following us since Hyde Park.”

“Very good,” said Felicity even though she’d been following them long before that. Her eyes made their way to them but lingered on Sherlock. “You aren’t as tall as I thought you’d be.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Sherlock muttered. He was still on guard, but Felicity liked him like this. She stepped back and looked him over. 

“How did you get in,” John asked, and Felicity laughed.

“Too easily. You have no security at all. Interesting choice considering you let "clients” walk in off the street. You could be making millions by the way,“ she said.

"Who says we aren’t,” John countered, making Felicity and Sherlock give him a look. 

“I says.” She smiled, then perked up. “Oh! I forgot to mention I haven’t touched your landlady. He says you’re funny like that, attached to your landlady. Weird. And I made myself some tea, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Sorry, who are you,” John looked between Felicity, who found a seat on the desk, crossing her legs, and his flatmate. Finally, Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

“My brother is getting livelier with the people he sends to me, it seems,” Sherlock scoffed.

“It seems that way,” she repeated, appalled at the sentence. “Lord, you are quite daft in comparison to your brother." 

"So you aren’t with Mycroft,” John asked yet another question. She looked at Sherlock, though.

“He can’t shut up about you. But, and feel free to take this the wrong way, I don’t get it,” she said with a shrug as she thought back to the moment that brought her there. It had felt like her and James, and then everyone else for the longest. Then all of a sudden it was non stop detective talk. The last straw was James leaving his dinner with her to solidify some elaborate plan for an amateur detective in London.

“James, why are you still talking about this Holmes? He’s not even the interesting one with all the secrets,” Felicity asked her friend who had yet to stop talking about this man. James grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

“And yet he’s more interesting than you,” he said. “And I’m beginning to like him so. Much. More." 

More interesting than her? No, she’d have to see it to believe it.

"I mean, you’ve got a bit of something and I see the appeal I suppose, but personally? I couldn’t eat a whole one of you,” Felicity continued. She looked him over once again and licked her mauve painted lips, ending in a wicked smile as realization meet disbelief in Sherlock’s eyes. 

“He?” John echoed then looked to his confidant. 

“Moriarty,” Sherlock clarified. John looked mortified in a moment. 

“I forgot he lets the children call him that when they play,” she mused then turned to John. “Would you like my gun?" 

"What?” John looked at her in disbelief. 

“I can see you thinking seriously stupid plans of attack in your head. Maybe having a gun would help you calm down, yeah?” She talked to the doctor as if it was his first day of pre-school. 

“Why are you here,” Sherlock asked, looking her over and trying to deduce things that weren’t there: clues about his latest nemesis. She was a stylish woman with thick curly hair to her shoulders and golden brown skin. If she hadn’t effectively stalked them, broke into their flat, and carried a weapon she could handle herself without, Sherlock would’ve thought she was a socialite. 

“I just wanted to check out the man causing such a stir in these international waters.” She shrugged then changed topics, “I’ve got a live-in too, by the way. She’s called Lizbeth. Terrible name, lovely thighs,” Felicity whispered the last part and added a dramatic wink.

“I’m not a pet.” John folded his arms defiantly. Sherlock didn’t bother disagreeing. 

“He hasn’t sent you, has he? Going rogue?”

“Every person you meet isn’t under his thumb, boy genius. The fight to be the biggest baddest megalomaniac in the land is a vicious one. Lots of one-upping. You’d enjoy it.” She looked at her watch and stood. “Well, this has been something, truly, but places to go, people to kill and all that.”

Felicity left Baker Street in thought. James would not be happy with her meeting Sherlock before he did. But this did confirm her theory.

James was out of his mind with boredom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments!


End file.
